


Love in the Middle of a Firefight

by SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fighting, Hurt Brenda, Hurt/Comfort, Movie Centric, Movie Spoilers, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is a more Brenda/Thomas spin on the ending of The Scorch Trials movie. Starts off not long before the big fight scene at the end. If you haven't watched the movie yet and don't want it to be spoiled, don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in the Middle of a Firefight

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a huge Brenda/Thomas fan and after watching the movie twice, I really wanted to add in more Brenda/Thomas moments and this was born. The story does include some dialogue from the movie or at least what I could remember. I also spelled WCKD like in the movies instead of like in the books. Enjoy!
> 
> Song title is from the song Love in the Middle of a Firefight by Dillon Francis (feat. Brendon Urie)

Brenda could vaguely make out the sounds of people having a conversation somewhere nearby, but the roaring in her ears was drowning most of it out. Her skin felt hot and just a little bit too tight, like it was being stretched too thin. Something stroked against her hand then wrapped around it making the nerve endings in her skin start to go absolutely haywire. Suddenly everything around her became too much all at once.

Whatever was wrapped around her felt itchy and stifling, the contrast of the cold air against her warm skin felt like fire and ice warring with one another, the roaring in her ears was now thunderous. Every sense in her body was being stimulated to the point Brenda wished they would all just go away. Even though her eyelids were closed, the light poured through them and burned her eyes. Her tongue was being assaulted with so many different tastes she almost couldn’t tell the blood, the dirt, and the bitter tang of something she didn’t recognize apart. Her nostrils burned fiercely and felt more like an open wound at this point.

Gradually the world around Brenda became duller and with it the excruciating pain she had been feeling dampened down. The hand gripping hers stopped feeling like a vice and started to feel more familiar and comforting. Thunder turned back to roaring before becoming nothing more than a stuffy feeling in her ears that slowly disappeared. A distinctly male voice rumbled from the same direction that the person who was holding her hand was sitting. Another male voice started up as soon as the other voice finished, though this one was less familiar to Brenda than the other one.

“-ot just going to leave her behind.”

“You have to, Thomas. She’s a danger to everything we’ve worked so hard to build.” This new voice was a completely unfamiliar female voice that sounded strained.

“You said as long as she has access to the cure she’ll be fine. I’ll just keep letting you use my blood to make one for her.”

“It’s not that simple, Thomas. She could develop a tolerance to the cure and need more and more of it each time, the time between doses could get shorter, and what happens if you aren’t there to give blood when she needs it.”

“And what if none of that happens? I’m not giving up on her because of something that might happen.”

A heavy sigh filled the air before the woman started talking again, sounding almost sad as she did so. “Come on. Let’s give them some time alone.”

The hand holding Brenda’s squeezed reassuringly then let go after making sure her hand was resting comfortably on her stomach. The man shuffled around whatever Brenda was lying on and must have continued on his way to the exit because when Brenda opened her eyes there was only one other person in the room. From what Brenda could see of the person, he had to be the less familiar male voice she had heard talking to the woman. His face was buried in a pair of strong looking hands with long fingers.

“Shit.” His hands fell listlessly to his lap so Brenda now had a perfect view of the boy’s face. His eyes held too much pain for someone so young, but Brenda was sure that people often looked at her and thought the same thing. Innocence wasn’t something most people had the luxury of these days. “Fucking shit.”

“Thomas?”

The boy’s head snapped up and his body was moving to kneel next to where she was lying without a second thought. “Brenda, how are you feeling?”

“’m okay. What happened?”

“I-”

“Don’t lie to me. Please, Thomas.”

“Alright. You uh… You weren’t doing so well when we got here. You passed out and they wanted to-to shoot you, but there’s a doctor here that knows how to cure the virus.”

“Sounds too good to be true.”

“It’ll only last a few months, but we’ll get you more. Don’t worry about it.”

“Does a girl really need to worry when she wakes up to see a face like yours?”

Thomas blushed and looked everywhere except at Brenda. “Jorge will want to talk to you. He’s been worried.”

“Sounds like he wasn’t the only one.”

“I’ve seen enough of my friends die. I wasn’t going to let that happen to you. Not if I could do something to stop it.”

“Right.” Brenda shifted around to get more comfy causing the small box in her pocket to fall out and instantly peaked Thomas’s interest enough to pick it up and open it. “That’s my brother. We were taken in by WCKD when we were younger. They ran all these tests on us. They didn’t want me, but they wanted him. I didn’t even get the chance to say goodbye.”

“What was his name?”

“George. You kind of remind me of him. He always saw the best in people.”

Thomas dug around in his pocket then held out the little figurine he had pulled out of it to Brenda. “This was Chuck.”

“How did he die?”

“Saving me.” Brenda nodded in understanding and tried to keep her eyes open, but a sudden wave of exhaustion rolled over her. “Get some rest. You need it.”

“Okay. Tell Jorge to sleep. I don’t want him to stay up worrying about me.”

“I’ll make sure to do that. Now rest.”

Thomas gently tucked the blanket around Brenda before he stood up and started to head towards the tent flap. He partially pulled the tent flap back, but stopped for a split second to glance back at Brenda one last time before finally ducking out.

* * *

 

“Oi, Tommy!” Newt waved at Thomas to climb up the small hill of rocks where the other boys from The Maze were sitting. “Did it work?”

“Yes. She’ll need more in a few months, but she’s fine.”

“Good. Anyone who can put up with you deserves a medal not a bullet in the head.”

“I guess that's one way to look at it.”

Minho chuckled and threw a small rock that bounced off Thomas’s chest with a thud. “It's the only way to look at it, you shuck-face. I know we put up with you because we have to, but I’ve got no idea why she does.”

“It ain’t his looks.”

“Well I could have told you that, Frypan. We all know I'm the best looking one here.”

“That’s the biggest bag of klunk I've ever heard.” All the Gladers laughed at the affronted look Minho had then slowly fell into silence. “Think Paradise is really all it’s cracked up to be?”

“There's not much that isn't better than here.”

“True. Hey, Aris!” Frypan waved at the scrawny kid then turned back to the rest of the group with a smile. “I kind of like that kid.”

“Still don't trust him.”

“There’s a surprise.”

Thomas scanned the group of people below him and didn't see Teresa anywhere among them. “Where's Teresa?”

“She went up there.”

Newt pointed at a ledge jetting out of one of the smaller mountains nearby where a lone figure could be seen standing wrapped up in a blanket. Her dark hair was whipping behind her from the force of the wind, but this didn't seem to bother her any. Thomas kept his eyes trained on Teresa the whole time he walked over to the mountain and hiked up the slightly sloped mountainside. By the time he reached the ledge, his hair was sticking wetly to his forehead and the muscles in his legs were starting to burn because of all the strain he had put them through recently.

Thomas took in a deep breath of air then let out a small huff of it before he started talking. “What are you doing up here?”

“Needed some quiet.”

“Of course. I just wanted to make sure you're alright. I'll go.”

“Do you remember your mother?”

Teresa’s words came out so suddenly that Thomas faltered for a second in confusion.  “Kind of. I think.”

“I remember mine. She was beautiful and then she got sick. I locked her up in her room because I thought it would pass, but every night she would scream. These awful, horrible screams that I had to listen to until one night she just stopped so I went to go check on her. She told me that she stopped the visions. She'd torn her eyes out.” Teresa paused for a second to catch her breath and wipe the tears that had been forming in her eyes. “There are thousands of people with stories just like mine. Who've experienced the same pain that I have. I just need you to understand why I did it.”

“Did what?”

“I had to.”

Thomas strained his ears for the all too familiar sound of the WCKD helicopters that had been searching for them since they broke out of their facility. Seconds later he could not only hear them, but see a small flicker of lights in the distance that he wouldn't have been able to see if he didn't know to be looking for it. There was no doubt the entire Right Arm camp wouldn’t know they were there until it was too late. He took several steps backwards with a look of disbelief etched into his features.

“What have you done?”

Without bothering to wait for a reply, Thomas turned around and started to run as fast as he possible could. The adrenaline pumping through his system blocked out the screaming in his legs and the burn in his lungs as he pushed himself faster and faster. His eyes kept glancing up from the camp to the sky where he knew the helicopters would be any second now. Once he was close enough to the camp, he started to wave his arms desperately and screamed the loudest he could possible manage hoping to catch someone’s attention.

The sound of the first rocket sailing through the air happened well before anyone caught sight of Thomas and his attempt to warn them. A bright explosion painted the darkening sky a vibrant orange and let out a bang that had everyone running to get their gear. Weapons were being pulled frantically from where they were stored, but they didn't do any good against the three other explosions that shook the camp. Screaming filled the air followed shortly by the sound of guns going off and limp bodies hitting the hard ground.

Thomas came skidding into camp only to start right back up again at the sight of the med tent completely covered in flickering flames. He stopped right outside the front looking for a way to get in, but every part of the tent was already set ablaze. His voice came out scratchy and thin as he screamed out Brenda’s name hoping that the girl would be able to hear him.

“Are you trying to get yourself kill?” Someone tugged Thomas hard on the sleeve then pushed him down behind a large crate. “What did you think you were doing?”

“I thought you were-”

“Well I'm not. I got out as soon as I heard the first explosive hit the ground. You're lucky I was the one to find you just now. Other people wouldn't be so nice.”

“Where are my friends? I've got to help them.”

“You can't, hermano.” Jorge pointed towards an old pickup truck with a machine gun in the back that all the other Gladers were gathered around with weapons in hand. “You'll only get yourself captured. We need to get out of here before that becomes us.”

“I can't leave without them.”

“You won't be any good to them if you get taken too.”

Thomas shook his head and tore his eyes away from where his friend’s twitching bodies were being dragged towards the center of camp. “You two go. They're not looking for either of you, but I've got to stay.”

“Good luck, hermano.”

Jorge tried to grab Brenda by the arm, but the girl pulled away and motioned for him to go on without her. Thomas opened his mouth to urge Brenda to go only to be cut off when Brenda’s chapped lips pressed firmly against his own. Her hands gripped the side of his face still as she tilted her head to the side and stayed there after she pulled away.

“Don't do anything too stupid.” Her lips pressed against his one last time then she disappeared the same way Jorge had gone.

* * *

 

“We’re not really going to leave them, are we?” Brenda was having to jog slightly to keep up with Jorge’s longer stride. “You’re not normally one to just run away from a fight.”

“No, but I know when I need to.”

“You can’t be serious. We’ve spent years trying to find a way to get in with the Right Arm and now that we have we’re going to run away?”

“I’m not going to risk putting you in anymore unnecessary danger.”

“I will die without Thomas. You know that right? That cure they gave me is going to stop working and if I can’t get more from Thomas, then you’ll have to put a bullet in me.”

Jorge came abruptly to a halt and let out a low hiss of air. “You always know how to wear me down, chiquita.”

“I learned from the best. What’s our move?”

“That is.”

“This is certainly going to be fun.”

Brenda quickly followed behind Jorge to the large military supply truck sitting close to the edge of the camp and thankfully not on fire like most of the others. The two slipped into the back and were happy to see that plenty of ammunition and firearms were packed into the back of the truck. Several sniper rifles were lined up against the side looking like a bright and shiny new toy in Brenda’s eyes. She plucked one of them up and tested the feel of it in her hands with a smile on her face.

“This will definitely work.” Brenda grabbed a backpack and started to pack it full of ammunition while Jorge made his way to the front to start hotwiring the truck. “I’ll set up on that hill to the left. It should give me the best vantage point.”

“Don’t be seen.”

“It won’t matter if they see me.”

“You’re going to be the death of me, chiquita.”

“What a way to go.”

Brenda hopped out of the back of the truck after checking to make sure none of the WCKD agents were running a perimeter check. She crept carefully around the edge of the camp making sure to stay in as much of the shadows as she possibly could. Her eyes constantly darted around as she made her way up the small hill looking for any potential threats. The moment she found the perfect spot to set up her rifle, she dropped to the ground and began to rummage through the bag so she would have plenty of ammunition ready to load.

The sound of metal slamming against metal tore through the air and the people down below erupted into chaos. While the WCKD agents were distracted, members of the Right Arm ran for their weapons and started to shot at the confused agents. Brenda watched in interest as Thomas threw something at a group of WCKD agents then dove to the ground. A small explosion sent the agents flying off in all directions, but had no effect against the man now standing over Thomas.

Janson was towering over him  with his gun pointed right at the center of Thomas’s forehead and his mouth moved like he was saying something. The bullet Brenda fired at the man buried into Janson’s shoulder and sent him sprawling backwards onto the ground. Another shot was immediately fired off and sank into the back of an agent trying to grab a hold of a struggling Newt. While she hurried to reload her gun, Thomas looked up at her and seemed relieved to see her at the end of gun shooting so close to him.

“I’ve got you.” A bullet embedded into the thigh of an agent trying to run Thomas down before he could make it over to his friends. The next shot fired kept a WCKD agent from tossing another one of their electric shock grenades at the people standing at the machine gun. Brenda’s eyes trailed over the chaos below her looking for any Right Arm members in need of a little long distance assistance. She was so busy trying to help everyone else that she missed Minho being dragged off into one of the helicopters. By the time she realized what was going on, it was too late for her to be any help to the mouthy Glader.

“Shit.”

The last of the WCKD helicopters took off with a loud whirling sound and a huge cloud of dust that had Brenda squeezing her eyes tightly shut. With a sigh Brenda set down her rifle and ran a trembling hand through her short hair. She took a deep breath to calm herself down, then threw all her stuff over her shoulder and started to make her way down to the camp.

Jorge was at her side the moment she set foot into camp and gave Brenda a proud pat on the back. His hand kept a solid grip on her shoulder while they walked through the rubble and destruction surrounding them. Members of the Right Arm were running around them trying to salvage as many of their supplies as they could possibly manage. The only people not hustling around were the teenagers sitting around the machine gun truck looking exhausted.

“Go on. I’m going to try to pack us a couple of bags.”

“Make sure you get yourself some more explosives. I know you’re lost without them.”

“Go.”

* * *

 

Brenda dropped down next to Thomas and didn’t say a word to the boy, choosing to wait for the boy to speak in his own time. She placed a hand over the one Thomas was gripping his thigh with to try to help relax some of the tension in his body. His hand slowly peeled away from his dirty pant leg and gripped a hold of Brenda’s tightly like she was a lifeline he was scared to let go of. All the fight in his body drained out at once so his head ended up tipping uselessly against Brenda’s shoulder.

“He’s gone.”

Brenda brushed back Thomas’s hair the way she used to do when her brother was upset about something. “Yes WCKD has him, but that doesn't mean he's gone.”

“I know what they're going to do to him. I won't find him in time.”

“Maybe not. I can't see the future so I can't tell you what happens. All I know, is you aren't going to give up until you've found him or you die trying.”

“How can you know that?”

“You're loyal, Thomas. You care, you're a good person, you’re a fighter. Put those things together and you get someone unshakeable.”

“I promised him I wouldn't let what happened to the others happen to him.” Thomas pulled himself up and started to pack up a bag with a renewed determination in his eyes. “I'm not going to break that promise.”

“You're going to need help. WCKD isn't just going to hand him over. You'll have to go through them to get to him.”

“Are you offering?”

“Well I've got no where else to be. Might as well save the world while I still have time.”

“Great, because I'm going to put a bullet in Ava Paige.”

“I could go for a little revenge.” Harriet was standing next to Vince with a rifle thrown over her shoulder looking more than ready to go.

“We’re with you too, mate.”

“So what's the plan?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it. I'm not going to lie-as blasphemous as people might think it is-I liked the movie better than the book. There I said it. There were a few things I didn't like, but over all I thought it was a lot more interesting than the book. Expect more Brenda/Thomas from me in the future-book and movie and AU verses. That's all for now.


End file.
